Devils' Secret
by Mysterous951
Summary: What if there was a secret bond between two brothers? A secret that has no bounds amongst one another as their time spent together seems so timeless in a way that can be so painful and...forbidden. What if they went to spend hours together just to see who can be the true alpha as their competitions become more...sinful? who would win? The youngest? Or the oldest?
1. Your Move or Mine?

His blue eyes became navy as he looked deep into my eyes. The look of lust and torture were expressed as he stared at me. I have never seen my brother look at me this intensely before. A bit of fright covered my face, yet soon after, my sadistic side started kicking in.

"You may have the ability to intensify my feelings, but you'll never have the upper hand." A smirk came across my face as I grabbed my brothers wrists and tied them tightly behind his back.

"Heh…you may think you're always one step ahead of me, but I must say, you'll never be one step close to me." A chuckle escaped his lips as he jumped over his arms so his hands would be in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around the back of my neck, embracing me tightly.

"Brother?" a slight of redness appeared on my face as he was just inches away from my face.

"Heh…just looking at you can easily show you're easy to tease." He chuckled lightly as he tilted his head, looking at me with a devilish grin.

"Now you're just asking for it." I laughed.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The grin grew wider as he whispered that in my ear.

"Tch…" a bit of annoyance rose as I saw him messing with me, "You're going to get it now." I chuckled as my sadistic grin kicked in.

I ducked under and got out of his embrace. I grabbed the ropes from his wrists and pushed him, pinning him against the wall roughly. I looked at him with a sadistic grin as my free hand took hold of his neck.

"Just seeing my helpless eldest brother being pinned can seem to have the ability to turn me on." I chucked.

"What if that was my main intention?" He grinned.

"Heh…" I smirked as I approached his lips.

My lips met his as it gradually became deeper and rough. As it felt like our lips were magnetized amongst one another, neither of us separated for a breather. It just became deeper as my tongue tangled with his. My lips led down to his neck, leaving bite marks behind.

"Nnn…" I heard my brother's breath rise as his skin became hotter by my touch, "Geez, why do you…always…do this?" He was panting as my lips went lower.

I hooked the rope that were wrap tightly around his wrists so both my hands were free to do whatever I was pleased to do to Vergil. My grin grew wider as I look at him seductively.

"Hmm…what should I do to my eldest and only brother?" I snickered with amusement.

He looked at me with his usual glare which didn't phase me one bit, it just turned me on even more.

"What do you plan on doing, brother?" He spoke in a husky tone as his glare became darker.

"You'll see soon enough." I smirked.

I thought for a moment, then decided to involve my weapons. I grabbed my sword and Ebony and Ivory from my jacket.

"Hmm…lets see how long it will take until I hear you scream." I laughed lightly as my sadistic side grew.

I pulled out my sword and pinned it against Vergil's neck, sliding it down slowly, passing his torso, leading down to his phallus. I heard him gulp and saw him shiver from the touch of my blade.

"Is it just me or is someone already close to giving in?" I looked at him teasingly.

"N-No…" His face became slightly red as he replied with denial.

"Okay then, let the fun begin." I chuckled as I ripped his shirt off with my sword.

"Nnn…" I saw him squeeze his eyes shut as his shirt flew in the air, soon falling to the floor in pieces.

I noticed soon after there were a few cuts on his chest and stomach as I saw blood on my blade. I licked it off as I stared at my brother with a deviant grin, looking at him lustfully.

"Well, isn't this just a beautiful sight?" I smirked as I soon continued.

I then placed my sword against the button of Vergil's pants, slowly cutting it off so his pants would fall to the floor. As his pants and boxers fell to the floor, I saw a little present waiting to say hi to me. I laughed a little as I looked at his phallus then look up at him. His face was a little redder as he saw I notice his little friend appear before me.

"Well, isn't someone happy to see me?" I smirked as I bent down, leveling with his phallus.

I pulled out Ebony and placed it against the side of his phallus.

"Ah…ha…cold…" I looked up at him and saw he shivered by the touch of my gun.

I grinned mischievously as I continued, "Well, isn't somebody sensitive to the cold?" I laughed.

"Sh-Shut up!" He shouted with the look of irritation.

I just became even more amused, that it made me want to torture him even more.

As I heard him panting even more from the touch of my gun against the head, I stopped and then placed the handle of my gun against his hole.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" He raised his voice as I saw him begin to twitch.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I smirked as I soon slid it in him.

"Ahhn…n-no…nnn…" His panting became heavier as I started pushing it in and out of him deeply.

"Heh…" I smirked, then continued.

I gripped onto his phallus with my free hand and began to stroke it.

"Nnn…n-not there." He was breathing heavily as I saw his face become even redder.

As I picked up the pace, I saw his eyes become a bit teary as he shut his eyes tightly. My brother looked so helpless that I soon had the urge to take my chance to overpower him as he became vulnerable. I held myself back as for I wanted to torture him even more. As I noticed he was just inches away from coming, I stopped.

"W-Wait…what are you doing?" He muttered, embarrassed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I smirked.

He looked at me with slight annoyance, showing he didn't want me to stop.

"What? Do you actually want me to continue?" I laughed as I met face to face with him, just inches away from his lips, then whispering in his ear with a teasing tone, "If you want me to continue. Then beg for it." I bit his earlobe to where it bled a little, leading me to lick it off before it dripped.

"…please…" He muttered.

"I didn't hear you. What did you say, brother?" I spoke mockingly.

"…Please continue!" He shouted as his eyes were shut tight, embarrassed to look at me.

"Heh…better." I gave him a forced kiss as I unzipped my jeans, "Be prepared brother. Because this is the only time a devil will be sent to heaven." I chuckled lightly as I lifted up one of his legs as I slowly rubbed my phallus against his before pushing it into his hole. The tip soon entering, slowly and deeply.

"Ahhn!" I heard him gasp as I went deep inside him.

"Heh…does that feel good?" I whispered softly in his ear before placing my tongue against his bare neck, sliding it down to one of his nipples.

He didn't speak, all he did was nod his head with embarrassment.

"Say it. Tell me how you're feeling." I spoke as I bit his nipple.

"Nnn…g-good…so good!" He looked down, hiding his blushing face.

"Don't look down brother, look up and show me that helpless look of yours so I can penetrate you deeply." I laughed sadistically.

His eyes were shut as he was facing me. I grinned, soon kissing him deeply before biting his bottom lip.

"I want to hear you scream my name as you cum. I want to see your teary eyes as you feel pain from me. I want to hear your moans escape those lips of yours as I go even deeper inside you." I spoke in a husky tone as I continued to thrust.

"Ah…ha…D-Dante!" He arched his head back as I penetrated him, "M-More…I want to feel more of you!" he panted as I thrust harder.

"Well, isn't someone being brave?" I chuckled, breathing heavily as my thrusts sped up.

"Sh-Shut up!" He looked at me with an embarrassing expression as I saw him look at me with a helpless look on his face.

"Well, since you've asked for it. I'm going to send you to heaven." I laughed lightly as everything became even more pleasurable…


	2. Dominance

The look on my brothers face. His helpless, pleading look increased my craving for him. I wanted to break him. I wanted to give him nothing, but pain as the sensual feeling became even more tempting to give him a mix of pain and pleasure. I usually see his serious expression and monotone when he speaks, but now…now I see something I've never seen before.

"Heh…seeing my eldest brother act like nothing, but a helpless and vulnerable person is tempting me to torture you with pleasure." I spoke in a deep tone as I continued to thrust, "I want to devour you. I want to see you look helpless. I want to hear you beg. I want to hear you scream my name. I want all of you, brother!" I pushed inside deep and hard.

"A-Ahhn…D-Dan…te…Dante!" He was panting heavily as I penetrated him deeply, "I'm…I'm…c-coming…I'm coming, brother!" I heard his moans get louder after that hard thrust.

"Wow…so soon?" I chuckled, "Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…Well, we can't have that, brother." I snickered and paused.

"B-Brother…?" He looked at me with a perplexed look.

I pulled a ribbon out of my back pocket.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked in a quizzical tone.

I didn't reply. All I did was look at him with a mischievous grin as I wrapped the ribbon around the base of his shaft.

I heard him gasp as I tightened the ribbon, "Wh-Why…the hell…are you doing this, idiot?!" He shouted with annoyance.

"I'm not even close to coming, yet." I smirked, "Since I'm not coming, then you're not either."

"You…damn…BASTARD!" he yelped as I continued to thrust hard inside him, "Ha…ahhn…you're nothing…but a damn…Demon!" His voice rose with anger.

"You're damn right I am." I smiled devilishly as I fastened the pace.

As it continued, we both began to breathe even heavier as things began to increase. My thrusts became deeper. One of my free hands gripped tightly on his shaft, slowly stroking it, before rubbing it profusely. My other hand squeezing and twisting one nipple, as my teeth bit onto his other. I glared up at my brother with a smirk across my face. I saw he was suffering from the tenderness and bliss I was giving him. His breathing became a little jagged and sweat dripped down us as our body heat increased.

"B-Brother…let me cum…" He was pleading.

I looked at him with a deviant grin, "No, not just yet." I smirked.

"Damn you…brother!" He screeched as his moans got louder.

"Heh…" I chuckled as I looked at him.

His eyes shut tightly. I looked up and saw his wrists had bruises on them. I loved seeing those markings. I loved seeing the blood drip down his body. I loved seeing him suffer.

I soon untied the ropes from the hook, but still kept his wrists tied tightly together. He wrapped his arms around the back of my neck and pulled me close to him.

"Well, isn't somebody being clingy?" I laughed lightly.

"Sh-shut…up!" He could barely speak as he clenched onto me tightly, "Ha…ah…brother…let me…cum!" He groaned.

"Heh…you're so demanding all of a sudden." I was breathing heavily as I spoke, "Fine…but since I'm about to cum deep inside you, I'll let you cum with me." I smirked.

"Goddamn it…you're such--Ahhn!!" By the time he was about to swear, I tugged the ribbon off fast to where it left a red mark on his shaft and just seconds after, he released so much semen, it shot out fast and overflowed.

As soon as his cum lessened, "Heh…Jackpot." I filled him deep inside with my cum.

"Nnn…brother!" He shouted out loudly as my cum shot deep inside him, slowly overflowing.

He quivered and I felt his hole tighten, squeezing my phallus, pulling it in and he tightened his grip around me.

"Ah…ha…" He was breathing heavily as he trembled.

"Ha…how is my helpless brother?" I smirked as I whispered huskily in his ear.

He looked at me with weakness and before I knew it, I saw his veins on his head, showing he was pissed, "Why the hell did you do that?!" He whacked me on the head with his fists then kicked my stomach making me stumble, soon falling on my ass.

"Now it's my turn, brother." I saw a dark aura surround him as he approached me, "Be prepared, brother. Because it's about time for me to send a devil back to hell." he smirked as he approached me.

"Heh…how the hell can you send me--?" I was about to tell him he had no chance to because his wrists were still tied tightly together, but I saw him rip the ropes right off that it made me gulp, feeling slight concern, but then a smirk came across my face, "Fine…show me what you got, brother." I chuckled.

His smirk became a deviant grin that before I knew it, I saw the look of a predator craving to devour his prey…and at that moment…I was prepared.


	3. Payback

I stared deeply into Vergil's eyes as he approached me. I showed no weakness and awaited for him to make his first move.

"So, what are you planning to do to me, brother?" I looked up, speaking in a mocking tone.

He stood just inches away from me, looking down at me.

"Brother…?" I was a bit confused on why he just stood there, staring at me with a grimace look.

Just a few minutes after, I saw a devious grin come across his face.

"B-Brother…?" A little shiver went down my spine.

He crouched down and looked at me, face to face, just inches away from my lips.

"Vergil…" I placed a hand on his chest, showing he was too close.

He looked down at my hand then back up at me with a smirk.

"Let the battle begin." He chuckled.

"What battle? What the hell are you talking about, brother?" I was confused and concerned of the outcomes after hearing those words leave his lips.

I scooted back as he came closer and closer. I was soon pinned against the wall. My heart began to race as I saw him approaching me…getting closer and closer to me.

"Heh…" He looked at me with darkness surrounding him, looking like he was about to pounce me at any minute.

I was too focused on his gaze that I didn't even realize he held out his sword until he placed it against my slightly hardened member.

"Ah…cold…sharp…" I trembled by the coldness and the feel of the blade on my shaft, "Damn bastard…doing similar moves? How dare you!" Annoyance rose.

He raised his brow, then looked at me with an evil grin, beginning to speak, "Similar moves, huh?" He chuckled, "Would this seem similar to you, brother?" Before I knew it, I felt the blade pierce right through my chest in a heartbeat, pinning me against the wall.

"G-Gah…br-brother!" I felt pain spread through my whole body that my breathing level decreased by the sudden move my brother did.

He grinned, "Would you call that a similar move, brother?" He laughed lightly as I felt his tongue on my earlobe, sliding it down to the nape of my neck.

"Ha…br-brother…nnn…" I shut my eyes tightly as pain was the main thing that took control of my body, slowly feeling the sensuality from the touch of my brother.

"Heh…pain and pleasure, brother. Pain and pleasure…" He spoke in a husky tone as his index finger touched the tip of my member, circling around the head.

"Ahh…damn you…brother!" Irritation rose as I felt he teased me.

"Lets see how long it will take until I break you." He looked deeply into my eyes as he spoke.

I trembled. I shivered. I quivered by every touch. His hand soon wrapped around my shaft, just squeezing it tightly.

"Ah…ha…stop…" I arched my head back as the pain increased.

His smile grew, "No, this is payback." He laughed.

"H-How the hell…is this payback?!" I shouted as I attempted to punch him, but he dodged it.

"Ha…each time you try to make a move on me. I'll punish you slowly and painfully with only slight pleasure, brother." He chuckled, "So be obedient and I just might pleasure you more." He whispered.

I glared at him. I stared daggers at him as his teasing became more sadistic. As I looked at him, his lips met mine. Turning into something forceful. His tongue sliding into my mouth, dancing and swirling with mine. I soon tasted nothing, but bittersweet from his lips. He bit my bottom lip roughly to where it left a bite mark, slightly making it bleed.

"Nnn…brother…" I muffled.

Instead of separating, he continued to kiss me more deeply. His tongue licking my lips as he parted.

"Heh…look at that reddened face of yours." He smirked.

"Shut up…" I turned my head as he was looking at me.

"Does my little brother happen to be embarrassed?" He chuckled.

"Sh--mmphm!!" I got choked by something long and hard being forcefully shoved in my mouth.

"Hmm…I see you need a little bit of practice, brother." He looked down at me, "Let me teach you how to please a man." He smirked.

I grumbled as I glared at him. I shook my head slowly, telling him I didn't need to be taught. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I swirled my tongue around his long, hard rod that was in my mouth. I started bobbing my head slowly as I began to deep throat it.

I looked up at Vergil and saw no expression. He looked at me with his usual poker face, looking like it didn't phase him one bit. I looked at him furiously that by impulse I bit his member a little so he'd feel slight pain.

"Ahh…" I finally heard a moan escape and saw his face turn slightly red.

A grin came across my face as I found out my brother loves pain. I continued. I lightly bit his pecker each time I bobbed my head.

"Ha…nnn…" I saw his pleasuring look on his face again.

It pleased me, that I continued. Each time I bobbed my head, I felt his sword swerve my insides that it pained me, but gave me pleasure as well. As I felt his member get bigger I started increasing the pace.

"Ah…ha…Dante…" He was breathing heavily as he called out my name, placing his hands on my head, pushing me even closer, making me continue to deep throat him.

I looked up and saw him shut his eyes tight, showing signs that he was about to cum. I put it all in as he was getting close to coming. Just minutes after, my mouth got filled…my eyes shut tight as my mouth was being filled.

"Mmphmm…" I was beginning to choke as it was overflowing, leaving my mouth.

"Heh…well, it looks like you do know how to please a man." He chuckled.

He pulled it out slowly and I coughed hard, "…sh-shut up, b-brother…I don't need to hear shit like this from you, idiot."

He glared then changed his expression back to a poker face, "Well, time to pay your first price for talking back to your eldest brother." Before I knew it, he pulled the sword out fast to where I felt a stinging pain as my wound healed.

"G-Gah! Brother…!" I felt like I was about to have a heart attack as he pulled out his sword roughly.

He pulled me up by the hair and pinned his sword against my throat. Looking at me with flames in his eyes. The color of his pupil turning navy again.

"What are you planning on doing, brother?" I spoke, "Do you plan on killing me?" I spoke fearlessly.

"Due in time, my dear brother…due in time…" He smirked, "As for now…I'd like to see your scared little face as I make you suffer." He put pressure on the sword, a little blood sliding down after I gulped.

He flipped me over to where my face was against the wall, his free hand holding my hands up against the wall.

I felt his sadistic side increased as I felt the tip of his sword sliding down my spine.

"Ahh…haa…" I trembled by both fear and coldness as it reached down to my pants, "B-Brother…you better not--nnn!" I felt a few sharp pains as he tore off my pants with his sword, soon feeling heat from my blood slide down my ass.

"Heh…such beauty…seeing my brother in pain is nothing, but bliss." He spoke in a deep, sinister tone.

I trembled as the pained deepened, "Ahh…ha…what the…hell are you…doing, brother?!" I was breathing heavily as I felt something round enter me.

"Heh…" I just heard nothing, but his laughter as he began to thrust the object inside me, "Nothing better than using my weapon against you like this." He whispered in my ear as he leaned in, continuing to thrust.

"Y-You're using the handle of your sword?!" I was in disbelief as I asked.

"Ha…" He chuckled, "Would you like to see for yourself, brother?" He yanked my hair back to where I was able to see the handle of his sword deep inside my rectum.

"Nnn…brother…no…haa…ahhn…" Pain increased as pleasure blended with it.

"Heh…" As I was so close to coming, I felt him pull it out.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, in shock.

"What? Do you want to feel even more pain, brother?" He chuckled.

Irritation rose and I looked away, embarrassed to even reply…

"Say it, brother…tell me you want it." He chuckled as he bit the nape of my neck, leaving me breathless.

"I…I want it, brother…" I spoke lowly.

"I couldn't hear you, what was it?" He spoke in my ear.

"I…I want you damn it!!" I placed my forehead against the wall as I admitted my defeat.

"Well done, brother." He spoke in a deep tone, "Be prepared, brother. Because now it's time to send a devil back to hell." He chuckled.

He put his sword away and gripped my jaw opening my mouth to give a forced kiss. His index finger sliding in my mouth as his lips left trails of hickey's and bite marks on my neck. As his other hand still held my wrists tightly against the wall.

"Ha…Vergil…" I huffed as my breathing level decreased a little from being breathless.

"I want to break you. I want to hear your muffled screams as I devour you. I want to see you be victimized by me as you scream out my name." He chuckled as he whispered that against my ear.

I shivered by slight fear, yet pleasure soon taking over as I imagined the torture my brother was soon going to put me through. At that very moment…I was looking forward to his next move.


	4. Until Then

**Chapter Text**

"Ahh…hnn…b-brother!" I had difficulty breathing each time he thrust deep inside me, "Nnn…ahhn…" I felt light headed at each thrust he gave me.

He released my wrists as soon as he pushed his rod inside me. He spread my ass cheeks so he could go further inside my rectum.

"Heh…look who's helpless now, brother." I heard him speak in a sinister tone as he pushed in harder, gripping onto my ass tightly.

"Sh-shut…nnn…up…you damn…bastard!" I shouted.

I heard him chuckle with amusement.

"Stop being so cocky, asshole." Irritation grew more as he was stirring me with pain and pleasure.

"Don't lie to me, brother." He paused as he leaned in to whisper in my ear,  
"I know you just love this." He laughed lightly.

Vergil yanked my hair back and lead me to leaning my back against him.

"Don't…you dare…think I'd…bend over backwards for a bastard like you!" I shouted as his thrusts became harder.

"When did I ever ask you to bend over backwards for me?" He chuckled as his lips touched my bare skin.

"Hnnn…ah…" A shiver went down my spine as I felt his body heat up against me.

"Heh…does my brother happen to be sensitive to the feel of heat?" He whispered and soon dug his teeth into the nape of my neck.

"Ahh…ha…brother…" I felt overpowered as he tortured me with pain.

The feeling of roughness he has been giving me has increased my feeling of stimulation that my body was reacting to every touch of him. My body…was pleading for more. I was in complete disbelief as my mind became blank. My breathing got heavier as I felt things get deeper.

I wrapped my arms behind me, around Vergil's neck and got in rhythm with his thrusts as each of them became more intense. I quivered inside that it felt like my hole was sucking him deep inside me. Just craving for more.

"Well, isn't somebody pleading for more?" He chuckled, "I can feel…your body…just sucking me in." He groaned.

"Sh-Shut…up, idiot!" I huffed as I arched back by his movements.

"It's getting so…tight…" He sounded like he was having difficulty breathing as he continued to push deep inside me.

"Sh-Shut it!" I screeched as weakness took the best of me by the pain and pleasure stirring up my insides.

"Heh…hiding your…embarrassment now are we?" He chuckled.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his hot breath on my bare skin.

"I love seeing that face of yours, brother." He whispered.

"Nnn…st-stop…talking!" I spoke with irritation.

"I want to see more of you." He smirked.

Before I knew it, he flipped me over and appeared to be looking at each other, face to face.

"Wh-What the hell?" I was shocked by the sudden one eighty turn my brother gave me.

"Heh…now there's a face I love seeing." He was peering right in front of my face as he spoke teasingly.

My face turned completely red as his lips were just inches away from mine.

"Show me more of you, brother." He whispered, making me feel his hot breath on my lips, "I want to see all of you." He started thrusting faster.

"Ah…ha…br-ahhn…" I had difficulty speaking as his thrusts became stir crazy.

"Ha…more…like that." He glared at me as my eyes were just slightly opened, "Show me those teary eyes of yours as I break you. Show me that reddened face as I make you mine. Show me that weak expression as you give yourself to me and me alone."

"Nnn…Ah…ha…brother!" I shouted, feeling breathless as I clenched onto him.

"Show me that face you never show to anyone else." He whispered in a husky tone, "Say my name as you cum from this pain."

"Hnn…Br-Brother…Vergil! Vergil…I-I'm coming!" I spoke weakly as I trembled.

"Heh…" He smirked.

His pecker became bigger right after I shouted out.

"I'm going to fill you up so deep inside that no one else would be able to satisfy you as much as me." He chuckled, "You're mine and mine alone, brother. Don't you forget that." He thrust inside me so deep and hard that I felt I was going to lose it.

We came together. He filled me up…that it all overflowed and left my body as it passed it's limit. I was breathing heavily from the excitement and energy being all drained out. I trembled by the pain and quivered by the lust given to me by my brother. I rested my head on his shoulder as I was catching my breath.

"Ha…well, how is my helpless little brother feeling?" He smiled devilishly.  
I glared at him as my cheeks became hot from both embarrassment and anger as I heard my brother speak in I knew was a teasing tone.

"Watch what you say, brother or else next time I won't be going easy on you." I sneered.

"Well, until next time brother." He looked deeply into my eyes as he held me close, "Show me everything you got." He laughed.

I ended up pouting like a little boy as my brother teased me, "Until next time, brother…until next time." I smirked.


End file.
